La hermana de Ace
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: Ace mientras caza a Teach, llega a una isla donde se encuentra con la última persona que se imagina, su hermano o es su hermana? * One-shot! LuAce Genderbend! COMPLETO
1. Mi hermano! o hermana?

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera habría mucho D-cest y alguno que otro genderbend cortesía de Iva-chan!

Advertencia: Spoilers, D-cest, Genderbend y un poco de Sanji x Zoro D

Nota: Situado Después de Water Seven y antes de Thriller Bark.

.*~*.

**La hermana de Ace**

**.*~*.**

El día había sido muy largo. La búsqueda y caza de Teach era muy cansada. Prácticamente ya le había dado la vuelta al Grand Line y no había podido encontrarlo.

-Donde te estarás escondiendo canalla?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Utilizó lo que le quedaba de energía para hacer que su pequeño "velero" avanzara a la siguiente isla, la cual según sus cálculos ya estaba bastante cerca.

Cuando llegó a la orilla y se hubo asegurado de que su velero estaba totalmente a salvo de la marea alta, calló presa de un ataque narcoléptico y con un sonoro ruido, se dejó caer en la arena de la bahía donde había atracado.

Así transcurrió lo que quedaba de la noche e incluso buena parte de la mañana, hasta que se dejaron de escuchar los sonoros ronquidos del pelinegro y por fin despertó con el reclamo de su estómago que exigía ser alimentado.

-iré por algo de comer…- dijo levantándose y dando un gran bostezo. Caminó un par de kilómetros y llegó a las afueras de una tranquila villa. Buscó algún lugar para comer, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Todas las personas de la villa se abarrotaban alrededor de un local en específico.

_-"Taberna del Pirata, restaurant & bar"_- leyó en el cartel

-Oi! Porque hay tantas personas reunidas aquí?- le preguntó a un hombre que trataba de ver por sobre las cabezas de la multitud.

-Es por esa chica! Está acabando con las reservas de comida del pueblo! Pero no creo que sea una mujer…! Ni siquiera un humano! Nadie puede comer así! Por eso vine a ver con mis propios ojos-dicho esto, buscó un hueco en la multitud y se coló por allí dejando solo a Ace.

-mmm, pues si acaba con las reservas, no podré comer yo… será mejor que vaya y la detenga… -se dijo otra vez a sí mismo, causando que varios voltearan a verlo. Eso era lo malo de viajar solo, se hablaba a sí mismo. Tendría que recordarse ya no hacerlo o se terminaría volviendo loco.

Ace se coló entre la multitud y la mayoría se apartaba al ver el tatuaje que llevaba en su descubierta espalda, por lo que al final, casi pudo entrar al local sin problema.

Dentro estaba repleto de platos sucios, decenas de ellos. Ace se acercó a la barra y por fin pudo ver a la persona que había devorado tal cantidad de comida.

Una joven pelinegra de cabello cortó con un sombrero de paja en él, chaleco rojo y shorts de mezclilla, y con una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo. El comandante de la segunda división abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-LUFFY!- gritó al no creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Ampcnhe! Qhne hanmbcens aqhui? (Ace! Que haces aquí?)- preguntó la joven

-Que hago yo aquí! Que haces tú vestido como mujer!- preguntó él viéndolo de pies a cabeza y notando algo "anormal" en el pecho de su hermano, el tenía… -Y cómo conseguiste… esas! –dijo señalando su chaleco a la altura del escote. La mugiwara tragó lo que estaba masticando y lo miró sin comprender.

-Ace, de que estás hablando? –se miró los pechos –Estas crecieron solas! Yo no hice nada!- dijo son sencillez.

Ace sabía que su hermano… hermana o lo que fuera no podía mentir, lo que lo hizo confundirse aún más. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La pelinegra se acercó a él.

-Hermano, estas bien? Quieres carne?-dijo ofreciéndole la carne de su plato.

Ace vio la carne y su estómago rugió, la tomó y comenzó a comérsela mientras pensaba. Luffy era una mujer? Que estaba pasando! Él estaba seguro de que tenía un hermano! No una hermana!...o no?. Sacudió la cabeza. Y entonces con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver varios carteles de búsqueda colocados en la pared de la taberna. Se acercó lentamente y encontró el que buscaba.

_-"Monkey D. Luffyko"_-leyó en voz alta –_"300, 000,000 belis"_- sintió que las piernas le fallaban y calló desmayado.

_-Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-_

**-*~*.**

_Ace estaba sentado en el acantilado donde terminaba el bosque y comenzaba la Terminal Grey, y miraba el mar._

_-Aceeee!-. Al escuchar su nombre el moreno se volvió hacia el bosque y vio a una pequeña niña con un sombrero de paja. _

_-Te dije que no me siguieras hasta aquí Luffyko!-_

_-Pero Luffyko quiere estar con Ace!- dijo abrazándolo_

_-Luffyko es una niña! Por eso no puedes venir con Sabo y conmigo!- dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo de la niña –Y ya te he dicho que no me abraces así!-_

_-Pero yo quiero ser una pirata! Quiero que ustedes sean parte de mi tripulación!- Ace por fin logró zafarse de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos._

_-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho! Que una chica sea pirata es muy difícil! –Luffyko bajó la mirada tristemente. Ace suspiró –Esta bien, puedes venir con nosotros! Pero vas a tener que aprender a seguirnos el paso Ehh!- La cara de Luffyko se iluminó y sonrió. El pelinegro se sonrojó y se puso totalmente rojo cuando Luffyko lo volvió a abrazar y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Gracias Ace-chan! Me esforzaré mucho! Yo seré la Reina de los Piratas!-_

_-Y-Ya te he dicho que me digas solo Ace!- Luffyko comenzó a reírse estruendosamente._

_-Shishishi! Ace-chan! Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan! –le gritaba para molestarlo mientras que Ace trataba de alcanzarla para hacerla callar- Shishishi Aceeeeeeee!-_

_-Aceeeee…._

_-Ace!_

_-Ace!_

_-Ace!_

_-Luffyko! No le grites así a Ace! Él tiene que descansar!_

_-Pero está despertando! Yo lo sé!_

_-Pero si está inmóvil!_

_-Ya verás que va a despertar ahorita Chopper!_

_-Pues con esos gritos cualquiera se despierta!_

_-pues tu también estas gritando shishishi_

_-Ahhhhh es cierto! Ahh mejor me callo!_

_-Aceee! Despiertaaaa!_

Ace abrió lentamente los ojos y después de unos segundos pudo enfocar la cara de Luffyko y del reno.

-Ves Chopper! Te lo dije!- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- Estas bien Ace? Me preocupaste mucho! Mira que dejarte caer así de la nada!-

-Me desmayé? Donde estoy ahora?-

-Estamos en el Sunny, es mi nuevo barco! Tienes que conocerlo!- Ace trató de sentarse y una punzada en su costado se lo impidió haciendo que se llévala la mano al lugar y se diera cuenta de que estaba vendado.

-No te levantes! Al parecer estabas lastimado! Tenías varias heridas internas! – Le dijo Chopper obligándolo a volver a acostarse –De no haberte encontrado, no sé qué habría pasado con tus heridas…!-

-Gracias entonces, has de ser un excelente doctor como para haberte dado cuenta- Le dijo Ace al reno

-No creas que me halagas con eso idiota!-

_"Pues parece halagado"_ –Pensó. Entonces recordó su sueño… o había sido un recuerdo?. Al parecer nadie se inmutaba por el hecho de que Luffy fuera una chica, o es que siempre lo había sido? Se llevó una mano en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que también la tenía vendada. Será que se había golpeado la cabeza y por eso estaba recordando mal? Por eso estaba confundido? Pues al parecer sí podía ser por eso.

-Oi! Luffy…Luffyko! Podrías ir a buscar mi velero? Ahí tengo mis cosas y no quiero que se pierdan o se las roben-La chica sonrió

No te preocupes hermano, Zoro ya se encargó de él, solo estamos esperando a que vuelva, pero de seguro se volvió a perder- añadió sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Como que se perdió!- dijo sentándose de golpe y haciendo caso omiso al dolor –Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!-

-Ahhhhh no te pares Ace!- le gritó el reno.

-Ace! A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a Zoro! Tengo cosas importantes allí! –le dijo mientras buscaba su sombrero. Si, tenía alguna información que había logrado conseguir sobre Teach, decía algo sobre la isla de Jaya, pero había decidido no leerla hasta que estuviera en tierra.

-Buscas esto? –Dijo Luffyko mientras le tendía su sombrero y él se lo ponía –si vas a ir a buscar a Zoro, voy contigo –

Luffyko ayudó a Ace a bajar del Sunny que estaba anclado muy cerca de la orilla, por lo que prácticamente no se mojaron al tratar de llegar a la orilla. Caminaron a paso lento mientras platicaban de cosas banales, ya eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde. Entonces Ace recordó algo, o más bien, su estómago se lo recordó.

-Grrrgh!- gruñó el estómago de Ace mientras su hermana se rio de él. _no te rías Luffyko! Tengo mucha hambre!-

-Bueno, entonces por qué no vamos por algo de comer? Ya es hora del aperitivo de la tarde!-

Caminaron un poco más y pudieron ver a Zoro, pero no venía solo, caminaba junto a Sanji y le ayudaba a cargar hacia el barco las provisiones de comida. Caminaban platicando animadamente, pero en cuanto vieron a los hermanos D se callaron y pusieron gestos de incomodidad.

-Oi! Sanji! Comidaaa!- gritaba la chica mientras corría hacia ellos. Sanji apartó las bolsas con comida de ella

-No te voy a dar más comida hasta la cena Luffyko! Ya comiste demasiado en la comida y si no, no podremos hacer la fiesta por la llegada de Ace en la noche!- La mugiwara aún así trataba de alcanzar las bolsas.

-Fiesta?- preguntó Ace confundido

-Si, fue su idea- dijo Zoro señalando a Luffyko

-_"típico de él.. Digo de ella"_-pensó Ace

-pero Saaaanji! Tengo haaambre! Dame aunque sea un poco de carne!- suplicaba Luffyko

-No te daré nada! Espérate a la cena!- respondió Sanji enojado- Luffyko retrocedió un paso, y poniendo la cara más tierna que pudo lograr le dijo

-Me darías un poco de carne Sanji-chan?- A Sanji le salió un poco de sangre de la nariz, la cual se limpió de inmediato mientras resistía el impulso de gritar _"Mellorine~!"_

-Está bien, toma –Sanji le dio un trozo de carne y Luffyko sonrió complacida, tenía que hacerle caso a Nami más seguido! Ace sin embargo sintió una punzada de coraje hacia el cocinero y su rostro lo reflejó. Zoro de se dio cuenta de esto y se llevó a Sanji despidiéndose sencillamente y añadiendo que la fiesta comenzaría a las 8.

-_"por que me dio coraje que Luffy, digo, Luffyko coqueteara con ese cocinero?"_- pensaba Ace _–"han de ser celos de hermano!.. Si de seguro ha de ser eso"_-

-Oi! Ace! Hola? Sigues ahí?... –decía la sombrero de paja mientras agitaba una mano frente a los ojos de su hermano. –Mmm hermano misterioso –

-ah! Lo siento –dijo sonrojándose levemente –ah! El restaurante verdad? Vamos, te invito algo!-

Luffyko sonrió y por la emoción tomó la mano de Ace para hacerlo caminar, mejor dicho correr hacia el restaurante. Ace se puso rojo como tomate ante este gesto.

-_"qué me está pasando?"_- se preguntó tremendamente confundido mientras corría atrás de su hermana y la veía reír- _"No es bonita… es hermosa!"_- sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo mientras su estómago le exigía ser alimentado.

.*~*.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, el bar tender reconoció a Luffyko y casi se desmaya. Por suerte Ace no tenía mucho hombre, por lo que solo acabaron con los suministros de una semana. Después de comer Ace le invitó a su hermana un helado, mientras que él también se compró uno. Decidieron caminar por la playa, ya que ambos amaban el mar y tenían mucho que platicar.

Luffyko le platicó todo lo que pasó después de Arabasta y Ace escuchó atentamente. A diferencia de él, ella si tenía mucho que platicar, puesto que él solo se había concentrado en la búsqueda de Teach.

-Y no extrañas a tus nakama?- le preguntó la chica mientras lamía su cono de helado.

-Si, en ocasiones. Pero como Comandante de la Segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige no puedo permitir que uno de mis hombres ande por allí suelto sin recibir el merecido castigo que le toca por lo que hizo –dijo seriamente

-Y como mi hermano no te pudes permitir ser un esclavo de ese sujeto-

-Un esclavo?-

-Si, abandonaste a tus nakamas por ir tras un hombre. Qué pasó con el Ace que solo quería ser libre? Eso que estás haciendo, esta…cacería no es libertad…- Luffyko se sentó en la arena y Ace se sentó junto a ella mientras reflexionaba lo que su hermana le acababa de decir. Luffy.. Luffyko podía ser muy tonta a veces, pero cuando en verdad decía algo serio, lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón.

La vio a los ojos. Vio el miedo de perderlo en su mirada y por primera vez pensó

_-"qué estoy haciendo?"-_

-Oi! Ace? Otra vez estás en Acelandia?-

-Jajajaja Acelandia? De donde sacas todas esas cosas?-

-shishishi no lo sé! Shishishi- Luffyko se volvió hacia el mar – Que hermosos son los atardeceres verdad? Me encanta verlos desde el mascarón del Sunny –

-Si son hermosos, pero no tanto como tú –dijo Ace sin pensar -_"Idiota"_ –se dijo a sí mismo

-Q-Qué dijiste Ace?- preguntó la chica completamente sonrojada.

-Nh Nada –dijo él también completamente rojo

-ah bueno –respondió ella con un poco de decepción. Continuaron viendo el atardecer.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que Ace no se relajaba de esta forma… en verdad valía la pena darle caza a Teach? Entonces Recordó a su nakama caído, Tach... y aún no entendía bien porque lo había matado y robado la fruta del diablo que este poseía.. Que tenía de especial _esa_ fruta? Ya habían encontrado otras y él no había reaccionado en lo más mínimo… El peso de algo en su pecho lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Luffyko se había dormido en su pecho. Sonrió, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco, pero una punzada en su costado lo hizo doblarse de dolor y con este gesto la mugiwara se despertó.

-Ace? –bajó de sus brazos y vio con preocupación a su hermano –Estas bien?-

-Si, solo…- se volvió a doblar de dolor mientras sujetaba su costado –solo tengo que volver a ver al reno doctor-

-Entonces démonos prisa! Venga te ayudo! –dijo pasando uno de los brazos de Ace por sus hombros.

Ace trató de apoyarse en ella, pero ella era demasiado pequeña en comparación a él que casi le resultaba imposible caminar apoyándose en ella. Ace comenzó a reír y Luffyko lo miró confundida. Entonces, sin pernsarlo dos veces, la abrazó contra su pecho y le susurró al oído

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi – La pequeña pelinegra se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Ace instintivamente miró los labios de ella y ella los de él. Ace se alejó un poco de ella y le dijo –creo que ya puedo caminar de regreso al barco, los demás nos estarán esperando –

-nani? Ah sí! –dijo separándose totalmente de él y poniendo una mano en su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente – si, si, si, la fiesta! Mejor démonos prisa!-

Caminó delante de Ace y luego sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Luffyko se volvió hacia su hermano y este solo le sonrió amorosamente. Ella también le sonrió. Y así tomados de la mano regresaron al Sunny.

Durante el camino Luffyko solo podía pensar en una cosa

_-"que estoy haciendo?-pensaba –"qué es esto que arde en mi pecho? Será…. No! Él es mi hermano!"_

Ace por su parte también pensaba en ella…

_-"Luffyko me gusta? Pero… desde cuándo? Es como si este sentimiento no fuera nuevo… como si ya… estuviera enamorado de ella… Pero es mi hermana… sin embargo, no es mi hermana de verdad! Pero ella… ella sentirá lo mismo por mi?"_- bajó un poco la vista y pudo ver que ella también estaba pensando seriamente. Lo dedujo por la cara de concentración y frustración que tenía. Miró sus manos entrelazadas. -_"no me rechaza!"_- Pensó emocionado. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado al Sunny, ambos con pesar soltaron sus manos paro poder subir la escalerilla que daba a la cubierta.

Acabando de subir, volvió a sujetarse los vendajes de su costado y se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en la mano. Luffyko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y gritó por todo el barco gritando en búsqueda del doctor, el cual acudió inmediatamente y revisó a Ace. Después de revisarlo y de calmar a la pelinegra, le insistió que se quedara un momento más en la enfermería a descansar y cuando estuviera la cena lista le mandarían llamar. Ace se quedó solo en el cuarto pensando.

_-"mmm me pregunto qué me diría padre si le contara lo que está pasando ahora. Eso me hace recordar…"-_

**_Flashback_**

-Buajajajaja! No tienes nada que perder hijo! Las mujeres pueden parecer complicadas pero también son muy sencillas si las comprendes! –Rió el viejo pirata Shirohige mientras le daba un sorbo a tu tarro con sake.

-Si tan fácil y sencillo es padre, porque no tenemos madre?- preguntó uno de sus "hijos". Shirohige rio de nuevo.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera un padre soltero o sí?- Todos los presentes se quedan boquiabiertos –De hecho, soy un padre viudo –añadió seriamente. Nadie volvió a tocar de nuevo el asunto.

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Mejor no pienso en padre- se dijo Ace a sí mismo. En eso entró alguien a la enfermería y pudo ver que era el espadachín. Ace le indicó con la cabeza que podía entrar, así que lo hizo y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama donde estaba el pelinegro.

-Que pasa Zoro? Vienes a ver cómo me encuentro de salud? Ahh! Ya sé! Estas preocupado por mi!- dijo puño de fuego burlándose del espadachín.

-aunque te burles Ace, a eso vengo –La sonrisa del moreno se borró. Había hecho cierta amistad con el espadachín mientras estuvo con ellos en Arabasta, incluso habían llegado a tener pláticas serias y profundas, así que el que le dijera eso le sonaba a que en verdad venía por algo serio.

-Bueno, mi herida está mucho mejor. Tienen un buen doctor –

-Y Luffyko?- pregunto el peliverde

-Luffyko? No, ella no está herida!-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso – Ace bajó la mirada. Él si se había dado cuenta del cambio que tenía con ella.

-Es que es mi hermana! No puedo estar enamorado de ella!-

-Sabes que no es así- Ace lo miró confundido –no el hecho que estés enamorada de ella, sobre lo de que es tu hermana. Solo son hermanos de palabra –

-pues para mí eso basta! Además… Nah si te lo digo no me lo crees –dijo recordando su confusión de que Luffy era hombre.

-Además qué? No crees que ella sienta lo mismo por ti? – Ace se volvió hacia el espadachín –ella te ama, que no te das cuenta? –El pelinegro se sonrojó –Sabes, una vez me contó uno de los motivos por los que le gusta sentarse en el mascarón del Sunny o sobre la torre de vigilancia, y en parte es por qué espera encontrarte. Verte en el horizonte y navegar hacia ti: No seas tan estúpido y ve y dile lo que sientes – dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Oi! Zoro – el espadachín lo miró –entonces aplica tu propio consejo y toma unas clases de cocina – . Zoro comprendió a lo que se refería Ace

-Baka – y dicho esto se marchó.

**_.*~*. Mientras, en el cuarto de las chicas_**

-Luffyko! Recoge tu ropa! De nuevo la pusiste toda sobre mi cama!- Gritó Nami a la pelinegra.

-Pero Naaaami! Tu eres la que me quiso comprar toda es ropa! A mí ni me gusta!-

-Tienes que vestirte como una capitana descante! Pero solo te gusta tu chaleco ese! Lo único que haces es cambiarte por uno igual solo que de color diferente!-

-Déjame en paz! ya es suficiente tortura usar esta cosa! –dijo señalando su brasiere

-Fufufufufufu- rió la arqueóloga –pero esta noche no te gustaría usar algo especial para lucirlo frente a Ace-chan?-

-Eh? –dijo Luffyko volviéndose hacia Robin. El sonrojo en las mejillas de la mugiwara fue suficiente para saber que había dado en el clavo.

-Te gusta Ace, no es así senshou-chan?- inquirido ella. Nami la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Pero Lu! Él es tu hermano! Eso es… incesto!-

-Sí, bueno no… lo sería si en verdad fuéramos hermanos –

-No son hermanos en verdad senshou-chan?- preguntó la arqueóloga.

-No, solo somos hermanos de honor- dijo sentándose en su cama –Mi padre es Monkey D Dragon y su padre era…. –ambas la miraban expectante por el nombre del padre de Ace –su padre era el rey de los piratas, Gol D Roger –

Ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas, Robin fue la primera en reaccionar.

-No sabía que el rey de los piratas tuviera un hijo –

-si bueno, a Ace no le gusta hablar de eso, no entiendo porque, su padre era el Rey Pirata!-

-Tal vez sea más complicado que eso Lu –dijo la navegante –pero dejando eso a un lado… Uhhhhh! Te gusta Ace! –le picó las costillas mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona

-aaaah! Nami! No digas eso! –dijo la capitana ocultándose su colorado rostro con el sombrero.

-Jajaja! Entonces que Lu, nos dejarás vestirte solo por esta noche?-

Luffyko retiró el sombrero de su cara y miró a Nami mientras asentía lentamente y Nami sonreía maliciosamente.

.*~*.

Ace ya estaba cansado de estar en el enfermería, pero se estaba portando bien, así que solo se puso a revisar todo lo que el doctor abordo tenía al alcance, en eso escuchó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo y rápidamente se aventó a la cama y fingió descansar. Era el tirador, Usopp.

-Oi! Ace, la cena ya está lista –Ace se levantó de un salto –sígueme te diré donde está el comedor –

-Oi Oi narizón, por que tan serio conmigo?- le preguntó

-Em. No lo sé, hoy luces sospechoso- le respondió el tirador

-sospechoso? –

-Si, eso me recuerda a aquella vez que rescaté a una aldea en peligro –dijo haciéndose el importante –estaba yo tranquilamente en una casa de apuestas, cuando un tipo que parecía sospechoso se me acercó!-

Ace estaba escuchando la historia fascinado

-Oh! Y porque era sospechoso? Que hacía o que decía? Cuéntame!-

-No necesita hacer algo en específico, cuando uno es un experto en el arte de las batallas, se sabe cuando alguien tiene malas intenciones solo con mirarlo de reojo –

-Oh! tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Usopp- sensei!- gritaba emocionado Ace mientras le abría la puerta de la cocina a su maestro y ambos reían.

Ambos entraron a la cocina donde ya estaban todos reunidos, pero al ver lo que les esperaba adentro dejaron de reír y Ace no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

**_-"Definitivamente estoy enamorado!"-_**

.*~*.

;D como les pareció? Esta es la primera parte de este One-shot!

Casi siempre escribo solo LuNa, pero esta vez quise escribir algo más, así que este es el resultado!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen reviews! :D


	2. Lo hare por ti

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera Ace seguiría con vida ):

Advertencia: Spoilers, D-cest, Genderbend y un poco de Sanji x Zoro D

Nota: Situado Después de Water Seven y antes de Thriller Bark.

.*~*.

**La hermana de Ace**

**.*~*.**

_-Oh! tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Usopp- sensei!- gritaba emocionado Ace mientras le abría la puerta de la cocina a su maestro y ambos reían._

_Ambos entraron a la cocina donde ya estaban todos reunidos, pero al ver lo que les esperaba adentro dejaron de reír y Ace no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían._

_-"Definitivamente estoy enamorado!"-_

Ace estaba en completo estado de shock y miraba la esquina de la mesa en la que las chicas estaban. Las tres se habían vestido para la ocasión, y lo habían hecho con esmero, sin embargo la que más destacaba de las tres era Luffyko, dado que ella nunca se arreglaba.

Llevaba una blusa de tirantes entallada, la cual resaltaba su figura y el hecho de que si tenía pechos, cosa que con su típico chaleco era casi imposible de ver. Además traía puesta una falda, extraño para ella pues nunca había usado una. También se había puesto solo un poco de maquillaje, rímel y un ligero brillo labial, sin contar el hecho que se había tratado de peinar, pero su corto cabello aún lucía encrespado en su cabeza pero de una manera diferente.

A ciencia cierta el cambio no era mucho ni tan extremo, pero bastó solo esto para que Ace se quedara petrificado en la puerta y se pusiera totalmente rojo.

-comandante-san, está usted bien?-le preguntó Robin con una mirada acusadora –le hemos guardado un asiento junto a su hermana dado que no tiene la oportunidad de estar con ella muy seguido-

-ah, sí claro –dijo por fin moviéndose y caminando aún embelesado hacia el otro extremo de la estancia. Recorrió la silla y se sentó sin parar de mirar a la mugiwara, la cual mantenía la mirada abajo por pena. Ella no acostumbraba mostrar su cuerpo tan explícitamente, no era penosa, al contrario, pero que Ace la viera así, el solo pensarlo la ponía nerviosa. Entonces Franky rompió el silencio.

-Esto es una fiesta no? SUUUUUUUUUUUPER! Cenemos para poder conbeber! (N/A: convivir + beber = conbeber)- gritó el cyborg. Sanji se apresuró y sirvió la cena que como siempre era todo un manjar. Ace y Luffyko se olvidaron del embelesamiento y la pena respectivamente y comenzaron a comer animadamente.

Todos conversaban entre sí mientras comían e incluso hicieron algunos chistes sobre Ace. Que si no tenía frío, que si se quedaba dormido en medio del mar, que si tratando de calentar su comida se le quemaba. Ace reía estruendosamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía, pero lo hacía sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su hermana, la cual también reía con esa característica risa suya.

Una vez terminada la cena y recogidos los platos, Franky y Zoro salieron un momento para después traer consigo un par de barriles de cerveza y uno de sake. Todos tomaron un tarro y comenzaron a beber mientras reían y cantaban.

-Ven! Por eso les digo que nos hace falta un músico!-gritaba una Luffyko ya algo ebria y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tienes razón! –dijo Usopp pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica –pero mientras celebremos! Con o sin músico! KAMPAI!-

Ace que no estaba lejos de allí y que platicaba con el cyborg, notó el gesto del tirador y sintió que la furia crecía dentro de él. Se disculpó con el carpintero y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Usopp y Luffyko tomando animadamente y retándose mutuamente a ver quien se acababa más rápido su bebida.

-Ah! He ganado yo! Shishishi–gritó la chica mientras el tirador aún bebía de su tarro casi ahogándose con el contenido

-No es justo! Te di ventaja! Además tenías menos bebida que yo!- se justificó

-Shishishi! Acepta tu derrota Usopp! Tendrás que pescarme algo! –dijo mientras se abrazaba de su brazo para no caerse por el efecto del alcohol. Usopp le despeinó el cabello mientras ambos reían. Ace no lo aguantó más y simplemente fue y se paró junto a ellos. Usopp volteó a verlo y pudo ver la furia "controlada" en su rostro.

-Perdón, interrumpo?- dijo seriamente y con un aura obscura a su alrededor

-Ah, este no –dijo nervioso Usopp zafándose del abrazo de su capitana –Yo ya me iba… -en eso Nami que iba a rellenar su tarro pasó por ahí –con Nami! Si eso! Con Nami! Oi! Nami! –decía mientras dejaba a los hermanos D solos.

-Ace! Lo espantaste! Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho!-

-Luffyko, haz bebido demasiado no lo crees?- le dijo su hermano mientras la miraba con gesto reprobatorio

-No… he bebido más, esto… -decía mientras se balanceaba y Ace tuvo que tomarla del brazo para que no callera – esto no es nada! Además, me estoy divirtiendo tu no?-

-Sí, si me estoy divirtiendo pero.. ese tipo Usopp tu y él tienen una amistad algo extraña –dijo con algo de coraje y… celos?

-Él es mi mejor amigo! Déjalo en paz! –dijo ella haciendo morros

-Sí, sí lo sé y es un buen tipo y todo… pero… - se tranquilizó respirando varias veces –no crees que su nariz es un poco… sugestiva? –

-Sugestiva? Cómo? Que es sugestiva? – preguntó confundida (N/A: ajajajajaja xD!)

Ace se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-"bueno tan siquiera no lo ha notado"- pensó ya más tranquilo

-Ace, no estarás celoso?- preguntó ella simplemente

-Celoso! N-No! Yo por que iba a estar celoso? Eres mi hermana y tengo que cuidarte no? –Luffyko sintió como su corazón se rompía. Se había arreglado, maquillado y otras cosas de chicas que no le gustaba hacer para que Ace se fijara en ella, y que obtenía? Qué el solo la siguiera viendo como su pequeña y débil hermana menor que ni siquiera se podía "cuidar" de sus propios nakama.

Lo miró reflejando el dolor en sus ojos.

Ace sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón al entender el significado de su mirada, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla y decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella… pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, así que simplemente la miro cuando ella se marchó sin decir una palabra hacia donde estaba Robin charlando con Chopper. Ace se quedó solo con su tarro en la mano y con un nudo en la garganta que le hacían las palabras que no le pudo decir. Suspiró. En eso Franky sacó un extraño aparato y lo conectó a su cuerpo, haciendo que sonara una música bastante estruendosa. Todos se volvieron a animar de nuevo y mientras unos cantaban ebriamente otros bailaban. Así siguieron alrededor de otra hora donde ya todos estaban en un alto estado alcohólico. Luffyko se subió a la mesa y las otras dos chicas la imitaron para deleite de Sanji.

-Quememos nuestros brasieres por que son símbolo de la opresión masculina! Wujuuuuuuuuu!–les gritó a las otras mientras se sacaba el brasiere y se quedaba solo con la blusa. Las otras la imitaron y las tres bajaron de un salto de la mesa y se dirigieron a la cubierta. Los demás las siguieron. Luffyko se volvió hacia Ace y le dijo secamente mientras colocaban los tres brasieres en una pila

-Haznos el honor hermano – Ace obedeció y los quemó. Por lo que todos comenzaron una extraña danza alrededor de la "fogata". Después otros comenzaron a quemar otras cosas. Sanji un paño de cocina, Chopper una camisetita que ya no quería, Zoro sus botas (?) y cuando Franky dijo que iba a quemar su tanga todos le respondieron en unísono.

-NOOOOOO! QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!-

Y así pasó la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que fueron cayendo uno a uno, por lo que otros los tenían que ayudar a llegar a sus respectivos cuartos. Al final solo quedaron Ace y Luffyko en un silencio bastante incómodo.

La capitana de los sombrero de paja estaba en el barandal de la proa mirando el mar, así que Ace caminó lentamente hacia ella y se recargó en el barandal también.

-Luffyko, estás enojada conmigo?- le preguntó suavemente aunque ya sabía que no era así

-Ya sabes que no, nunca me podría enojar contigo –le respondió aún sin verlo

-Entonces? –Se acercó más a ella.

-Estoy… dolida contigo –

-Por qué? Si hice algo para…- pero ella lo interrumpió

-Es al revés Ace! No haces nada! – le gritó encarándolo –no haces nada para verme como algo más que tu hermana menor! Ya no soy una niña Ace! –

-Sé que no lo eres pero…-

-pero que Ace? Pero aún así intentas protegerme hasta de mis propios nakamas? Seré una mujer, pero aún así soy muy fuerte, Ace! Puedo cuidarme yo sola! – le dijo reclamándole – además, recuerda que estás hablando con la mujer que será la próxima reina de los piratas!- agregó con gesto ceñudo y desafiante. Ace se quedó sin habla, quería hablar pero solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Solo había una forma de sacarla de su error- Rápidamente le pasó una mano por la cintura y otra por la nuca y la besó suavemente.

Luffyko estaba en shock, mientras Ace ya había cerrado los ojos y la besaba con ternura, ella aún los tenía abiertos, pero lentamente también los fue cerrando al dejarse llevar por el mar de sensaciones y la descarga eléctrica que el beso le producía, su primer beso. Ace sonrió mientras la besaba al notar que ella le estaba correspondiendo con ligeros y dudosos movimientos mientras pasaba sus abrazos alrededor de su masculino cuello.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron y Ace recargó su frente en la de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y darse cuenta que estaba sonrojada. Le sonrió y ella a él. Ambos comenzaron a reírse por lo incoherente de la situación. A primera hora de la mañana Ace había creído que tenía un hermano en lugar de una hermana, después había sentido esa atracción, ese amor por ella y se había dado cuenta de que no era reciente, Luffyko se había arreglado para él, se habían demostrado lo que sentían y ahora ya no sabían que pasaría, pero era otra aventura y ambos estaban dispuestos a vivirla juntos.

Luffyko tomó el rostro de Ace entre sus manos y lo recorrió con ellas, como si quisiera guardar en su memoria ese rostro, cada línea, cada peca, y después lo volvió a besar en los labios. Ace soltó un suave gemido en la boca de la chica y la presionó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la mugiwara ante tal acto. El besó se tornó más apasionado y sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba, y no precisamente por el poder de su akuma no mi.

.*~*.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron con una cruda terrible, por lo que el reno doctor tuvo que ponerse de inmediato a trabajar en alguna medicina para dársela a todos, por suerte en un par de horas ya todos estaban recibiendo su dosis y pudieron continuar con sus actividades normales, todos menos los hermanos D, los cuales estaban muy cariñosos el uno con el otro.

-seguro que solo es amor fraternal?- le preguntó Usopp a Chopper y a Franky, los cuales se encontraban junto con él en la zona del timón.

-Pues eso es lo es no?- le respondió el doctor –la verdad es que no entiendo mucho cómo funcionan las relaciones humanas-

-Yo digo que nuestra capitana tiene un… romance –dijo Franky sacando una guitarra de donde solo Oda-sama sabe

-un romance!- preguntó el reno emocionado

-sí, creo que se ha… enamorado de su hermano, en una dramática y complicada forma… ellos se aman desde niños! –decía el cyborg mientras tocaba la guitarra –no estoy llorando! Ehh! –dijo ocultando su rostro con su descomunal brazo mientras, en efecto si estaba llorando

-Oi Oi! Pero que no eso es incesto! Eso es… demasiado extraño! Incluso pare Luffyko!- dijo Usopp muy alterado

-Fufufufu así es Nariz-kun, lo sería si en verdad fueran hermanos –dijo la arqueóloga mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-Como que si fueran hermanos? Quieres decir que no lo son? –ple respondió el tirador

-Así es, solo son hermanos de honor pero no son hermanos de sangre –

-Hermanos de honor? Qué quiere decir eso Robin?- preguntó confundido Chopper

-Hermanos de honor quiere decir que solo dicen ser hermanos por que se quieren mucho o son tan unidos como para considerarse así, pero en realidad no tienen los mismos padres. Luffyko es hija de Dragon mientras que Ace es hijo de Roger -

-QUÉ!-

-Roger? Go-Gol D Roger el rey de los piratas? –preguntó boquiabierto el peliazul

-Fufufufu así es… cada día me interesa más el pasado de nuestra capitana! Al parecer el destino quiere que en verdad se convierta en la reina de los piratas –

-Oi Oi Pero estás segura Robin?- . Robin miró a Usopp.

-Si Nariz-kun, la misma Luffyko nos lo dijo a Navegante-san y a mí, pero parece que a Ace-san no le gusta hablar del asunto, así que ni lo mencionen vale?-

-Nh!- asintieron los tres. Mientras miraban hacia la torreta de vigilancia que Zoro usaba como salón de entrenamientos, donde en el techo de esta los hermanos D que llevaban casi desde el alba sentados.

Ace estaba recostado con el sombrero haciéndole sombra sobre su rostro y el viento marino jugaba con los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro.

-3, 4, 5, 6… -

Pensaba sobre lo que debía de hacer sobre Teach… y sobre Luffyko. No quería apartarse de su lado, pero tampoco quería dejar a los piratas de Shirohige

-12, 13, 14, 15… -

Shirohige era como un padre para él. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle lo que había pasado y después podría decidir. Ya se cruzaría algún día con Teach y entonces, vengaría a su hermano caído….

-29, 30, 31, 32…-

Ace abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a la capitana pelinegra recostada sobre su pecho y mirándolo atentamente mientras contaba.

-Luffyko, qué haces?- le preguntó divertido

-47, 49, 49, cuento tus pecas! 50, 51… -

-Nh? Jajajajajaja – rió divertido

-52, 53, 54, no te muevas Ace! Me vas a hacer perder la cuenta! – le dijo mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano y cuando se calló la retiró –en qué número iba?-

-54 – le respondió divertido mientras ella continuaba con la cuenta. Aquellos pequeños gestos de la chica eran los que hacían quererla cada vez más. Por ejemplo, aunque de nuevo traía sus pantalones doblados, había dejado que Nami le ajustara su chaleco y ahora este se amoldaba perfectamente a la forma de su curvilíneo cuerpo, resaltando sus pechos con el escote en forma de "V" del mismo.

- 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72 y 73! –exclamó triunfante con una gran sonrisa –tienes 73 pecas Ace! –

-Vaya, nunca había pensado que tuviera tantas!- dijo sorprendido mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de este y él le acariciaba el cabello.

-Sabes? Me gustaría que siempre pudiéramos estar así…- le dijo Luffyko a su hermano

-A mi también, pero tengo que regresar con Padre, tengo que hablar con él –

-Hablar con Shirohige? De qué? –le preguntó curiosa mientras acercaba su rostro al de él. Ace acarició la mejilla de la chica con su mano derecha, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre la cicatriz que esta tenía bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-De qué puedo hacer si quiero estar contigo y seguir siendo parte de su tripulación – Luffyko lo miró sorprendida. Sabía lo que significaba para él pertenecer a los piratas de Shirohige. Le sonrió con ternura al comprender que estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ellos con tal de estar con ella. Pero ella no quería eso, quería que él también siguiera sus propios sueños y sus propias convicciones.

-Ace… yo quiero que vuelvas con Shirohige –

-Eh? De qué estás hablando Luffyko? Yo quiero estar junto a ti!- le dijo casi rozando sus labios con los de ella. Pero Ella se hizo un poco hacia a atrás.

-Y yo quiero estar junto a ti, pero yo tengo que seguir mi sueño y tú tienes que seguir el tuyo- Ace parecía no comprender, así que ella le dio un beso en la frente, apartando un poco su sombrero y luego le explicó

-cuando sea la reina de los piratas, seré la mujer más libre del mundo, entonces podremos estar juntos, navegar juntos y tener muchas aventuras juntos! –

Ace la miraba fijamente. Su mirada, firme y decidida no tenía el menor rastro de duda y Ace tampoco. A pesar de que deseara que su Padre se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas, a él no parecía importarle mucho ese título y sin embargo… él estaba seguro y podía jurarlo, que ella se convertiría en la reina de los piratas, de eso no había duda alguna.

Ace le sonrió y luego la besó, sellando así la promesa de que estarían juntos cuando ella fuera la reina pirata.

.*~*.

Eran ya pasado el mediodía cuando Zoro hizo sonar la alarma. Un barco pirata se aproximaba a ellos. Todos salieron a la cubierta de inmediato para poder ver el barco y decidir si era amigo o enemigo. Bastó solo una mirada a su Jolly Roger para que Ace reconociera la bandera del barco. Era la bandera de Marshall D Teach.

De inmediato todos pusieron sus armas a punto. La tirachinas, El clima tact, las katanas, las rumble balls y los poderes de las akuma no mi.

El barco se les acercó por estribor y pudieron ver que la tripulación de Teach estaba lista para el ataque.

-Ajaja miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí! Hiken no Ace! No sabía que fueras amigo de la Mugiwara!- dijo con un tono malicioso

-Es mi hermana imbécil! –le gritó Ace – Y tú –añadió señalando a Ace –tú eres al que estaba buscando, tenemos una cuenta pendiente recuerdas?-

-Una cuenta pendiente? Que yo recuerde no te debo nada… comandante- Lo último lo dijo con el fin de hacer rabiar al pelinegro y lo había conseguido.

-No puedo permitir que uno de mis subordinados haya quebrantado la primera regla de los piratas de Shirohige. Mataste a un nakama Teach, y ahora pagarás por ello! –dijo mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría de fuego

-Ace! NO!- gritó Luffyko mientras Ace ya había brincado del barco y se dirigía al barco de Kurohige y lo atacaba. Pero Kurohige era rápido y sabía los movimientos de Ace por lo que pudo esquivarlo y predecir incluso sus siguientes ataques. Miró de reojo al barco de los sombrero de paja y observó como la capitana luchaba por zafarse de los brazos del espadachín para acudir a ayudar a Ace a pelear. Teach sonrió.

-Veo que tu "hermanita" se preocupa mucho por ti, pero será mejor que tú te preocupes por ella! –le dijo esquivando uno de los puños de fuego de Ace y dirigiendo un ataque directamente contra la chica del sombrero de paja.

Ace no se lo pensó dos veces y reaccionando rápidamente se interpuso entre el ataque de Kurohige. Luffyko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como su hermano recibía el ataque.

-! –

Ace sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho y después… todo se volvió negro.

.*~*.

Ace se encontraba en un lugar completamente obscuro donde lo único que escuchaba era el murmullo del mar. Entonces algunas voces empezaron a murmurar a su alrededor.

_-Oh Kami-sama! Que le habrá pasado a este chico?-_

_-Mamá! Esta muerto?-_

_-Alguien llame a un doctor!-_

_-El alcalde viene en camino –_

_-Ya vieron el tatuaje de su espalda?-_

_-Es un pirata!-_

_-Pero no es cualquier pirata! Es un pirata de Shirohige-sama!-_

_-entonces tenemos que ayudarlo de inmediato!-_

_-Yo soy médico! Apártense, lo revisaré –_

_-Como se encuentra doctor? –_

_-Yo? Muy bien gracias! –_

_-no usted! El chico! –_

_-Ah! Pues todos sus signos vitales están normales al parecer… solo está dormido -_

Dormido? Entonces Ace comenzó a ser consciente de su cuerpo. Sintió que estaba acostado boca abajo en la arena, que el sol del medio día le estaba quemando en la espalda y que estaba muerto de hambre.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a sentarse. A su alrededor vio a muchas personas, niños, hombres y mujeres se habían reunido a contemplar al joven que yacía como muerto en la arena. Miró un poco más arriba y pudo leer el nombre del pueblo y abajo estaba el dibujo de la bandera de Shirohige. La villa estaba protegida por él, estaba en un lugar seguro.

-Estas bien hijo?- le preguntó un hombre de cabello canoso –Tienes visión borrosa? Nauseas? Vértigo? Te duele algo? –

-No, estoy bien no se preocupe –dijo tranquilizándolo. Entonces su estómago dejó escapar un gruñido perfectamente audible para todos los presentes. Los niños rieron y las mujeres sonrieron.

-Te prepararemos inmediatamente algo de comer!- Dijo una de las mujeres sonriéndole –por cierto cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ace, Portgas D Ace –

-Bueno Ace, cuando puedas levantarte dirígete al restaurante principal, yo soy la dueña, te prepararé una buena comida gratis. Después de todo, le debemos mucho a Shirohige-sama, será un honor aunque sea alimentarte-

-Ah! Sí! Muchas gracias- dijo el joven. Mientras la multitud ya se había disipado y todos volvían a sus actividades cotidianas.

-Si necesitas algo –le dijo el hombre canoso –mi consultorio esta frente al restaurante. De mientras te recomiendo que te tomes tu tiempo para levantarte-

-Sí, gracias -. El doctor se retiró del lugar dejándolo solo sentado en la arena. Ace lo miró marcharse, al parecer la aldea estaba muy cerca de la playa. Se levantó y se sacudió la arena de sus pantalones y de su sombrero. Dirigió su vista hacia el mar.

Entonces, todo había sido un sueño? Buscó algo en sus bolsillos, tenía que asegurarse. De su bolsillo trasero sacó un cartel de búsqueda. En él aparecía la foto de hermano y su nueva recompensa.

"Monkey D Luffy, 300, 000,000 belis" –leyó en el. Lo miró por unos instantes y luego se pellizcó.

-Ah!- gimió al sentir dolor en donde se había pellizcado. Entonces de verdad todo lo había soñado, se sonrojó al recordar que en su sueño Luffy era una chica y se había besado con ella. No quería pensar en ello, el solo recordarlo lo había confundirse tremendamente.

-"Que bueno que en realidad no es mujer"- pensó. Entonces recordó algo. Miró a su alrededor y buscó su velero. Lo encontró a unos metros a su derecha y buscó algo en él. El reporte que le había quitado a ese Marine. Lo desdobló y leyó

"_Se reportaron actividades sospechosas en la isla de Jaya, la cual a pesar de ser una isla en la que los piratas pueden descansar tranquilamente, es controlada por la Marina para que no haya ningún percance. _

_A las 1130 horas arribó al puerto un barco con la bandera de los sombrero de paja._

_1240 horas, el capitán, el espadachín y la navegante fueron vistos en una pelea que se suscitó en una taberna del lugar en la cual también se encontraba uno de los piratas de Shirohige apodado Kurohige._

_2350 horas el pirata Bellamy fue golpeado y dejado inconsciente por Mugiwara no Luffy._

_A la mañana siguiente se reportó una corriente submarina ascendente poco normal al sur de Jaya. En la zona se reportó el avistamiento de varios barcos pirata entre ellos el de los Mugiwara y una balsa improvisada en la cual se encontraba el ya entes mencionado Kurohige, el cuál parecía ir tras la cabeza de su capitán Monkey D Luffy. La corriente ascendente atrapó el barco de los Mugiwara. Se desconoce su paradero actual y se duda de la supervivencia de estos"_

El reporte ya era viejo, así que él sabía que sí habían sobrevivido a esa corriente, no se preocupaba por eso, lo que sí le preocupaba era que Teach al parecer iba tras Luffy. Arrugó el papel en su mano y este comenzó a arder, cuando abrió su puño el viento se llevó las cenizas que habían quedado de la hoja.

Recordó lo que Luffyko le había dicho en su sueño.

"-Si, abandonaste a tus nakamas por ir tras un hombre. Qué pasó con el Ace que solo quería ser libre? Eso que estás haciendo, esta…cacería no es libertad…- "

Incluso al descubrir que era un sueño, había decidido dejar de cazar a Teach, pero después del leer el reporte de ese Marine, las cosas habían cambiado…

Debía de encontrar a Kurohige y borrarlo del mapa, no solo para vengar a Tach si no también para proteger a lo más preciado que tenía, su ahora único hermano.

-Luffy –le dijo al viento mientras contemplaba el oleaje marino–Lo derrotaré! Encontraré a Kurohige y me desharé de él para que puedas cumplir tu sueño y ser el hombre más libre de este mundo… aunque sea lo último que haga! -

.*~*.

D:! como les pareció la segunda parte? Vaya imaginación que se carga Ace no?

Pero desgraciadamente siguió buscando a Teach lo cual terminó en un horrible destino )': Me gusta pensar que lo hace por un motivo más profundo del que parece.

En fin! Oda-sama sabe por qué lo hace u_u confiaré en su sabiduría! (?)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la primera parte! Me encantan sus reviews! Se los agradezco infinitamente así que…

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen reviews! :D Y nos leemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
